New Leaves
by gentlesnowfall
Summary: It about Sasuke and Sakura. Its a funny story, and it's appreciated if you would post reviews.
1. The hated

Sasuke whistled as he walked calmly down the street. The wind blew through his tall, dark hair and brown leaves rustled past his face. He sighed slowly. If only he could relax. But those damn fan girls! They were everywhere. In the shadows, following him on every corner he walked. They even trailed him on the roofs, looking for a stray piece of tissue that he might have blown on. Sasuke grimaced. Was his snot that attractive? He looked around cautiously and walked on. Well, he thought, they seem to be giving it a rest today. Usually they would be hounding him 24/7. He had only caught 5 girls lurking in the shadows behind him. He was beginning to sound paranoid. Naruto was always jealous of him. But fan girls were…so…stupid. Couldn't they see that they were weak, mindless girls that would never catch a second glance from him unless they forced him to? He would rather bite his tongue off and drown in his own blood then see them. They would never understand. He hated how every girl in the village went ga-ga over him. Except for Sakura. She was the only one who mildly interested him.   
She had her fan girl moments over him, but she could be serious. To a certain point… Sasuke dusted off his clothed and walked on in deep thought.

Sakura placed her hand on the counter as gently as she could manage. She broke the table. Her anime vain was as visible as an elephant's stinky ass in your face. Very visible. Sakura regained her posture and shakily asked, "Why can't I buy it?"

The storekeeper sneered at the young pink-haired girl and snapped, "Sweetie, this aint' your store. So if you got complaints, take them out on someone else."

Sakura's face was twisted with wrinkles and a scowl as she slammed the glass plated door. The pleasant tinkle of the bell tied to the door to signify a customer leaving and entering was quite contrary to the sound of Sakura kicking her way up the dirt-covered road. She roared angrily and ran her fingers through her hair slowly. She knew he would never let her buy the weapon. And that was the only thing that pissed her off. Next person see saw, she would yell at.

Sasuke rounded around the corner and saw a very angry Sakura. He edged up slowly and hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder. "Er… Are you okay?"

Sakura punched Sasuke and screamed, "Screw off! I hate you!"

Sasuke fell on the ground and skidded away. He didn't even try to fight back. This was a totally different side of Sakura. The words that came out of her mouth were the words he least expected of her. Sakura knew perfectly well that it was Sasuke that she had hit. It didn't matter that she had hit the cutest, hotshot, 18-year-old prodigy. All that mattered was that she was tiered. She didn't even plan to apologize. She walked away from Sasuke and broke into a panicked run. Inner Sakura was screaming at her for hitting Sasuke. Really, Sakura didn't care.

Sasuke sat on the ground stunned. He stood up and ran home. He was in such deep thought that he didn't notice the three girls following in silence. The first girl looked at Sasuke drooling slightly. "Oooooh! He is sooo my type!"

The second girl was obviously not happy. "I can't believe Sakura hit him! We have to teach her a lesson."

The third girl munched on her 16th malasadas. "Yeah. Lets get her. We'll ambush Sasuke later."

The three girls nodded and jumped towards the forest.

Sakura tensed as she sensed some presences coming closer. Her pink hair thrashed about in the violent wind. Soon, three girls stepped into her view. They looked hostile. Sakura felt the need to tell them to get the fuck out of here. She stepped in front of them and said, "If you have business with me, the shop is closed. Go annoy someone else, why don't you."

The three girls gasped. "Well, we are from the Sasuke fan club. My name is Jinn." The young girl tossed back her purple hair and grinned. Another girl stepped forward and frowned. "I'm Clier." Clier struck and extremely stupid pose. Her amber eyes flashed with hatred. Another girl stepped forward with a piece of pork in her mouth. "And I'm Tekko. I'm Choji's sister." Her blonde hair flashed even in the darkness.

Sakura took a bewildered look at them and laughed. "Oh! This is good. Fan club? Funny!"

Jinn looked at Sakura with pure hatred. "We didn't come here to laugh. We came here to avenge Sasuke."

Sakura's face heightened to a deep red after remembering what happened in the street. "If you want a fight, bring it on."


	2. too friendly for you?

Clier jumped into a fighting stance and scowled. "Lets go!" She and her colleagues ran forward and…tripped. Sakura took this opportunity to jump on top of the girls and smother them. Clier and the girls gasped and yelled, "What the hell!"

Sakura grinned and said, "If you were that weak, you should have prepared yourself for an ass-kicking."

Tekko groaned and said, "Could I have at least my pork?"

Jinn growled and yelled, "Get the hell offa me!"

Sakura gave Jinn a piercing glare and said, "Not with that attitude." Sakura shrugged and let them go anyway. "If you want to fight me, at least know that you can beat me. And if you can't, you'll die trying."

The girls whimpered and ran away.

Next Day

Sakura lunged forward and quickly stepped on the rooftops. "Oh shit, I'm late!"

Sakura had woken up in the morning from a bad dream. Her brain was harassing her. She reached the place of training and rushed to the group. "I'm sorry Kakashi Sensei!"

Kakashi looked at Sakura and smiled. "Its okay Sakura. No need to panic."

Naruto popped up from behind Kakashi and said enthusiastically, "Yeah! We just started!"

Sasuke gave Sakura the usual quick glance over and turned back. "Hey Sakura."

Sakura nodded curtly. Inner Sakura surged with pleasure, as this was the first time that Sasuke had greeted her directly. She refused to show it. Kakashi made the group line up and do the usual chakra balance on the tree. Sakura finished first with a tie between Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi smiled at the young nins and said, "Good job all of you!" Kakashi squatted and whispered, "See, I need to train you a lot. Another exam is coming up. This is to test your skills. It's a special program for training. It's not mandatory, but I'd prefer if you all participate."

Naruto grinned and said, "Don't worry about us Kakashi! We'll do well no matter what! Believe it!"

Sakura smiled and said, "Yeah. Naruto's right."

Sasuke's mouth twitched into a smile and said, "Yes, we can't lose."

Kakashi's hair waved back and forth. "Good. Anyway, before you leave, I have a treat!"

5 min later

The movies were as crowded as usual. Sakura had a huge sweat drop on her forehead as she turned to Kakashi. "What movie are you taking us to see?"

Kakashi smiled and said, "Make out Paradise the movie!"

Naruto gasped and yelled, "Have you taken note to how old we are!"

Sasuke just grunted and sat on the seat with his arms folded. Sakura took a seat next to Sasuke and Naruto. About halfway through the disgusting movie, Sakura fell asleep. She fell as she started to fall asleep and she fell into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke noticed Sakura's pink flowery smelling hair on his chest. The scent of her hair wafted to his nostrils and made him drowsy. His head drooped and fell on Sakura's head. Naruto looked at the two and sighed. "How come I don't get any…"

Kakashi shushed him and listened to the movie.

Sasuke woke up in his bedroom with something warm on his chest. He looked down to see Sakura on his chest. He jumped away causing Sakura to fall on the floor. Sakura rubbed her head and groaned. "Oow…"

Sasuke looked at Sakura and saw that she was only wearing her shirt and underwear. Had anything "happened" last night? He hoped not. His eyes traveled down to her bare legs and he shivered. _Eww…_ he thought. _She's gonna kill me…_Sasuke wasn't quite disgusted, but he wasn't quite turned on. His mind raced with anxious thoughts of what to do and what not. His head rested in his hands.

Sakura stirred. Her head was buried in bed sheets and her hair was tousled and rough. Her mind was spinning due to the bright light coming from the folds of the dusty blinds. Her sea foam eyes opened and her pupils dialated. She breathed in the fresh air and stretched. She was calm and nothing could ruin that. Not even the half-naked Sasuke on the edge of the bed. _Wait…Half-naked Sasuke?_ Sakura almost screamed. She forced herself to swallow the scream and to stand up. She walked past Sasuke and yawned. "Oy Sasuke, nice to see you."

Sasuke looked up at Sakura in surprise and muttered, "Its nice to see you too…"

Sakura smiled and put on her pants and walked out of the door. She was so tiered that even the big shadows looming over her would not disrupt her. Above her were Jinn, Tekko, Clair, and another entity. Tekko munched on her cereal and said, "Oh! She just came out of Sasuke's house!"

The new woman pulled off her cloak and said, "This is the girl who beat you?"

Back in Sasuke's house

Sasuke could sense some presence above his house. He looked out and saw four women on his roof. He went inside and rubbed his eyes. _Women on my roof? What is this world coming to?_ Sasuke grimaced and sat down. What to do with these girls?


	3. Of all the Bad luck, mine's is the worst

Kakashi sat reading his Make out Paradise and scratching his head. _Damn_, he thought. _Sakura will be so pissed off at me once she finds out._ What he had done was since he didn't want to remove the to off of each other from the movie theater, he brang them to Sasuke's house. Sakura's skirt had already been loose and so they fell off. Kakashi had left them there and ran away. His sweat drop increase 100 by size as he heard angry stomps coming closer. He heard Sakura's voice. He jumped in the air and turned around to see a lady giggling. "Hey Kakashi! Long time no see!"

Kakashi looked at the lady and rubbed his head. "Ur… Do I know you?"

The lady smiled and flopped on the ground. "Yeah! I'm Karin! 22 years, 5ft, and bust-"

Kakashi leaned forward at this. "Yes?"

Karin laughed and smiled, "Do you remember now?"

Kakashi nodded slowly as he remembered his old partner since childhood. Karin stepped closer to Kakashi and touched his cheek. He twitched slightly at the familiar touch. Her eyes glazed over with his reflection and she sighed, taking her hand away. Kakashi looked at the grown up girl with dark, purple hair, eyes of sunrise, and a voice like the whispering wind. She was so different then the girl that he had once knew. Her hands were so much softer, her moves more defined, and her lips… Kakashi shook his head and looked at Karin. "So Karin, what brings you here?"

Karin looked to the ground and her face became flushed. "Uh… A visit! For…old time's sake!"

Kakashi's face relaxed into a grin. "Well if that's all, do you want to go for a walk?"

Karin looked up and she smiled nervously. "Yeah… a walk would be great. Just great."

Sakura looked at the sky and its darkening clouds. _Aww man_, she thought, _its gonna rain soon…_ She picked up her pace in fear of the rain. Her footsteps became heavier as they pounded on the pavement. Her heartbeat doubled as she rushed to the forest. Droplets of rain turned into big splashes of rain, and big splashes of rain into hail before she reached the training grounds. No one was there. Sakura yelled and slammed her hands on the ground. _SHIT! Shit. Shit, shit, shit._ She was cold, a little hungry, getting pelted by little pieces of ice and getting hurt by it. What did she do to deserve this? The gods answered back by making the little ice pieces bigger and harder. She was really getting hammered in the hail. But she would not move. She wouldn't even try to block the hail. Tears dripped down her cheeks and tingled her taste buds as the tears entered her mouth. She was crying and she didn't even know why in hell she was crying. Well for one thing the hail was starting to hurt. Really hurt. Sakura dropped to the ground covered in a mixture of ice, tears, and blood. _Wait. Blood?_ Yes. Blood. The ice was hammering into her back and all open places. She was losing blood fast. The world began to disappear bit by bit in the darkness that consumed her mind. The last thing that she heard before she blacked out was the sound of footsteps on the pavement.

Sasuke rushed to Sakura and checked her pulse. _Still alive. Good._ Sasuke shook Sakura but she wouldn't awaken. He slung her over his back and ran home. He opened his door and set her down on the couch. Her back was covered in little ice pieces and blood. Sasuke gently wiped the remaining tears from Sakura's face. He wiped off the blood on her forehead and partially on her back. He would have like to take out the ice picks, but he would have to take off her clothes to do that. So, he decided not to. Sasuke went to the bathroom and washed his hands carefully. If those weird fan girls hadn't disturbed him, he would have been there in time. He ran his hands through his hair and watched his anti-gravitational hair flip back. _Ooh_, he thought, _cool…_ He brushed his hair over and over again only to watch his silky black hair flip back and forth. He shook his head and snapped out of his amazement. He went out to check on Sakura. She seemed so peaceful. Her bubble-gum hair waved over her face due to the open window. Sasuke shut the window and brushed all her hair away from her face. He would just wait until she woke up. He pulled up a stool and looked at Sakura before dozing off to sleep.

Sakura opened her eyes to the sound of rain hitting a nearby window. She blinked twice and tried to move, but her effort proved futile. Her back felt like her vertebra had been knocked back and split into a thousand pieces. She quickly touched her back to feel spiky things protruding. She quickly pulled one out. She looked at the sharp object as it gleamed in the room. It was a piece of ice. It was still cold. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked around and first noticed her new surroundings. The room was quite plain actually. The walls were a grayish and the couches were velvety. It very cozy to a certain point. She looked around and spotted Sasuke. He had fallen asleep and his head drooped down. She sighed. Due to her immobile state, all she could do was practically sleep. She remembered that pain could snap a person out of the strongest immobilizing jutsu. She lifted her arm all that she could and sunk her teeth in.


	4. Mixed feelings & mystery

Disclaimer (whatever that means): I am sosososossosososo sooo sorry. It took me soosososos long to update. I hope this chapter is worth it. Anyways, its not like I'm the best writer in the world.

Sakura whimpered softly as she felt her hard teeth digging into her skin. Her crimson blood poured over her shoulder and onto the threadbare carpet. Her blood began to stimulate and move more freely throughout her body. She moved her arms and shifted her legs off the couch. She stood up and fell down immediately. _Damn_, she thought. She looked at her bloody and scraped legs and down to her swollen and throbbing ankle. Her stupid ankle was broken. Or sprained. Either way, she was screwed. Her gaze traveled around the room for something to support herself on. She set her eyes on Sasuke and prayed that he would forgive her when he woke up. She made a little flying jump towards him and put her feet on his head. She sprung off his head and fell in a heap on the floor just before the door. She quickly hopped forward and opened the door. She hopped outside in the rain and slipped on her face. Sakura started to cry again but was brought back to reality by the sharp pain in her back. She quickened her speed and went home.

Sasuke woke up to a big bump on his forehead. Her rubbed his head and looked around. His eyes turned to an empty couch smeared with blood. _Wait…an "empty" couch?_ He gasped and saw the open door. He put on a coat and ran outside in the rain. His brain rushed with images of Sakura stumbling somewhere in the rain. He shook his head and took the shortcut. On the roof. Sasuke bounded from one roof to another, getting soaked by the brown puddles of water that his feet splashed in. His heart raced and jumped to the speed of time worrying and thinking only of Sakura.

Sakura sat in her bed with her shirt off gently easing the ice shards out one by one. She winced in pain as the tweezers hit the wrong spot and pinched a vein. "Ouch!" she shouted. Her eyes blinked back angry tears and she shrugged off her anger by thinking of her pain. All the ice shards were gone in a matter of minutes. Her back was bleeding even more and it hurt like hell. She was beginning to feel dizzy, which was a sign of major blood loss. Sakura tried to shift her legs over the bed and found that once more, her blood was beginning to flow less freely, causing her to fall under paralysis. There was a knock at the door and feebly answered. "Come in!"

Someone stepped into the house. It was Sasuke. His black hair was sodden and drenched so much that it was even drooping forward. Sasuke came closer to Sakura and sat down beside her. Sakura felt a flush appearing in her cheeks and a dull rush of blood back into all her veins.

She scooted away from him and froze. She still had no shirt on. She quickly put her shirt on and turned back to Sasuke eyeing him coldly. "What do you want?"

Sasuke almost flinched at the sound of her hard voice. His smiled wavered and turned into a frown. "I just wanted to see I you were okay…"

Sakura shrugged and said, "Well, you saw, I'm okay, now shoo." Inner Sakura was screaming at Sakura for being so rude to Sasuke. She was being so out of character. Usually, she would kiss up to Sasuke. But she was tired of all that shit. Sasuke shrugged and stepped forward. Sakura stepped backwards and tripped on a piece of stray carpet. Sakura tottered on the edge of reality and slow motion then fell. Sasuke noticed her unbalance and caught her. On her frickin' painful as hell back. Sakura cried out a little then couched up a little blood. Sasuke noticed the blood on his hands and the Sakura that he had dropped in surprise. (He was so surprised that he dropped her on the floor.) _I-I killed her!_ Sasuke stood up and picked Sakura up. He dumped her on the bed and sighed. He had to do something. Soon.

Karin sat down on a bench as Kakashi slowly walked beside her. Kakashi sat down next to her reading his little book. Karin snapped her fingers in front of Kakashi's mesmerized face. "Oy! Earth to the perv!"

Kakashi looked around then saw Karin. "Oh! Sorry. Its just this book…"

Karin looked over Kakashi's shoulder and tried to look at the book. Kakashi edged away from Karin blushing. Karin tackled Kakashi and grabbed his book. She flipped a couple of pages before a dull flush appeared in her well-defined cheeks. "Eww…. Oh my…. Ooo…"

Kakashi watched as Karin flipped through the book. After a few minutes, Kakashi grabbed the book from Karin. Karin smacked Kakashi and grinned. "That's a good book."

Kakashi looked at Karin and smiled. "Apparently, you are the first one to think so."

Karin jumped off of Kakashi and chuckled. "Hmm… You always were interesting Kakashi."

Kakashi looked at Karin who was stretching in the fading light. "You too Karin." He looked at her arms stretching over her head and towards the sky and her legs looking as though ready to spring. Karin looked at Kakashi and saw him looking at her. "Hey…"

Kakashi snapped out of it and grinned lightly. "You have really grown up Karin."

"You don't need to tell me that. You are still a great big perv."

In the Undiscovered Village to the East

Music played softly from the stereo and people talked in mindless chatter. 3 cloaked people entered the pub and the whole thing was quiet. One glare from the manager and there was hustle and bustle again. The first person stepped forward with a loud clunk. The cloak fell down to reveal a girl. Her purple hair tumbled out into thick, luscious, locks of shoulder length silkiness. Her eyes were a deepened set of black with brown specks in them. Her face was so tightly set as though someone had shoved a stick up her ass and it had come out through her mouth. Her lips were a deep red with a soft glowy look to them. The other two looked at each other and decided to stay hooded. The second hooded figure went up to the purple haired girl and whispered in her ear. "Chizu, we have a schedule. We must be there on time."

Chizu smiled and flashed her brilliantly white teeth. "Mm.. I understand. Lets go." With a flash and whip of her cloak, they were gone.


End file.
